disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
Chip Potts
|shows = House of Mouse Once Upon a Time (as Rumplestiltskin's teacup) |games = Beauty and the Beast Beauty and the Beast: Magical Ballroom Kingdom Hearts II Kingdom Hearts χ Hidden Worlds (cameo) Beauty and the Beast: Magical Ballroom Disney Magical World Disney Crossy Road Disney Magic Kingdoms Disney Emoji Blitz Disney Getaway Blast |animator = David Pruiksma |voice = Bradley Pierce (original film) Haley Joel Osment (The Enchanted Christmas) Andrew Keenan Bolger (Singing voice; The Enchanted Christmas) Gregory Grudt (Belle's Magical World) Nikita Hopkins (House of Mouse and Magical Ballroom) Nathan Mack (2017 film) |actor = Brian Press (musical; debut) Nick Jonas (musical; replacement) Nathan Mack (2017 film) |personality = Curious, adventurous, loving, excitable, playful, innocent, charming |appearance = As a teacup: Small, thin white teacup with a small chip on his right rim (hence his name) As a human: Small, slender, fair skin, dirty-blond hair and eyebrows, blue eyes, chipped tooth |alignment = Good |goal = To become human again |home = Beast's Castle |family = Mrs. Potts (mother) Unnamed siblings |friends = Mrs. Potts, Beast, Belle, Lumière, Cogsworth, Sultan, Maurice, Fifi, Fife, Wardrobe, Angelique, Cadenza, Chef Bouche, Coat Rack |enemies = Gaston, LeFou, Villagers (briefly), Forte |likes = Visitors, having fun, time spent with Belle, books, happy endings |dislikes = Belle's leaving, sleeping in the cupboard, bedtime, not knowing what's going on, the Beast's temper |fate = Becomes human again after Belle helps break the spell |quote = "Mama, there's a girl in the castle!" "But I'm not sleepy!" "Do I still have to sleep in the cupboard?" "Wanna see me do a trick?" }} Chip Potts is a supporting character who was featured in Disney's 1991 animated film, Beauty and the Beast. He is the son of Mrs. Potts. Background As a human, Chip is a young boy who works with his mother in the castle kitchens. Like the other inhabitants of the castle, Chip was cursed by the Enchantress. When his mother was turned into a teapot, Chip was likewise turned into a teacup. At the end of the film, once Belle and the Beast fell in love, Chip was magically restored to his human form. Personality Chip is adventurous and constantly curious about the world around him. Chip is a cheerful and active young boy and (like his mother and friends) is shown to have a great fear of the Beast's temper. He is also shown to be very brave and heroic shown in the first film, where he saved Belle and her father Maurice in order for them to rescue Beast from Gaston and the angry mob. He loves Belle very much and views her as his big sister and best friend. As is typical of curious boys his age, he apparently has an overactive imagination; when he comes rushing in to inform his mother that there is a girl (Belle) in the castle, she scolds him for making up such tall tales. Appearances ''Beauty and the Beast In the movie, Chip is the son of Mrs. Potts who gets turned into a teacup under the spell of the Enchantress. He is first seen having tea poured into him for Maurice to drink. When Maurice drinks the tea he tickles Chip with his mustache making Chip laugh. The Beast then storms in and Chip hides behind his mother and watches sadly as the Beast grabs Maurice and takes him to the dungeon. When Belle comes to the castle looking for her father, Chip comes into the kitchen telling his mother that there's a girl in the castle. Mrs. Potts initially doesn't believe him and puts him into the tub. Then, Fifi the feather duster shows up and says that she saw a girl in the castle to which Chip pops up from the tub and says, "See? I told ya!" Later, Mrs. Potts and Chip bring Belle some tea. Mrs. Potts then pours tea into Chip and Chip shows Belle a trick (blowing bubbles) to which his mother reprimands him for. Belle then tells them about losing her father and dreams but Mrs. Potts tells Belle everything will be alright and leaves with Chip. When Belle brings Beast back to the castle after being attacked by wolves Chip watches as Belle tends to the Beast's wound and they become the best of friends. When Beast gives Belle his library Chip watches with his mom, Cogsworth, Lumière, and Fifi. Chip asks his mother what the Beast and Belle are talking about but his mom sends him into the kitchen as there are chores to be done. When Belle leaves the castle to find her father, Cogsworth tells Lumière, Chip, and Mrs. Potts and Chip secretly gets into Belle's bag and goes home with her. After Belle gets her father Maurice into bed at their cottage Chip reveals himself from the bag and hops into Maurice's hand and asks Belle why she left but before Belle can answer Chip, Gaston shows up and prepares to have Maurice taken to the asylum, believing that Maurice is crazy for saying that he saw a Beast. When Belle proves to Gaston that there is a Beast using the Magic Mirror, Gaston and the villagers lock Maurice and Belle in their cellar and set off to attack the Beast. Luckily, Chip uses Maurice's invention to help Belle and Maurice escape the cellar and the three of them get on Philippe the horse and ride back to the castle. Chip isn't seen again until the end when the spell is broken and he is turned back into a little boy. In the closing ballroom scene, he is seen in his mother's arms, alongside Maurice, watching Belle dance with the Prince. He asks his mother if Belle and the Prince are "gonna live happily ever after", and his mother says yes. Then, Chip asks if he still has to sleep in the cupboard, much to Maurice's amusement. The Enchanted Christmas Chip reappears in the Direct-to-video sequel of the film. In ''Beauty and the Beast: The Enchanted Christmas, he is seen trying to open presents for Christmas. Also when the Prince gives him a present, he's excited about it being a storybook. He helps Belle make a storybook to make the Beast feel better and really wants a Christmas tree because there's no Christmas without a tree. Also, in the flashback depicting the Enchantress placing the spell on the castle ten years earlier, he is present as a child, implying that the spell stopped him and the other servants from aging during the ten year period. ''Belle's Magical World Chip reappears in the film series' final installment but plays a small role in contrast to his first two appearances. Other appearances In 1992, Chip made a animated/live action appearance alongside Belle and Beast at the 64th Academy Awards ceremony, where he announced the Oscar award to Daniel Greaves for Short Film (Animated) for ''Manipulation. In Tarzan, an ordinary teacup resembling Chip can be seen at the Porter's campsite alongside a teapot that resembles Mrs. Potts. Chip makes several cameo appearances in the series House of Mouse. Chip is usually found with his mother Mrs. Potts. In "The Three Caballeros", Mickey went on the streets to ask if anyone knew the third member (Donald Duck) and when it came to Chip he repeatedly shouted "I know! I know!" However, it is not shown what Chip's answer was. In The Lion King 1½, a silhouette of Chip was seen on top of the Beast's head during the finale. On the Disney Junior channel, Chip currently appears in a series of shorts featured during commercial breaks, featuring the young teacup engaging himself in various activities throughout the castle alongside his mother. Chip also appears in the Beauty and the Beast entry of the As Told by Emoji short series. Live-action appearances ''Once Upon a Time Although not really a character, in the ABC series ''Once Upon a Time, Chip is referenced as a chipped teacup. This cup is Rumplestiltskin's most prized possession, as a memento of his true love Belle. In the Enchanted Forest, the cup was chipped when Belle dropped it after she got unnerved from Rumplestiltskin's quip about skinning children, Belle keeping it despite the damage on the grounds that something shouldn't be thrown away just because it was broken, with the idea behind this statement inspiring much of Gold's later attempts to overcome his own darker nature to be with Belle. After Queen Regina claimed that Belle had committed suicide, he took the chipped cup and placed it on a pedestal. In Storybrooke, Mr. Gold still treasures the cup. When Regina wanted to find out whether or not he remembered his past identity as Rumplestiltskin, she convinced Moe French to rob Gold's tea sets so she could get it. When Mr. Gold was arrested for torturing Moe, Regina arrived and bargained the cup for the information she wanted, and it was revealed that he too remembered his past life in the Enchanted Forest. After the curse is broken, Belle walked into Mr. Gold's office and finds that he kept the chipped cup. She is very happy that Rumplestiltskin kept something to remember her by and she decides to stay with him. After Belle loses her memories accidentally, Mr. Gold visits her in the hospital with the chipped cup. He gives it to her in hopes that she will recall her old memories. However, the subject of magic scares Belle, and she asks him to take the cup back but he insists she tries, but she refuses. In the midst of Belle trying to push the cup back, Belle takes the chipped cup and hurls it against the wall, where it shatters into pieces. Belle asks him to leave one, which he finally does in his despair of the destroyed cup. Mr. Gold later manages to collect the shards of the cup and keeps them in the safe of his shop. When the Trigger to destroy Storybrooke is activated, he uses a potion given by Leroy that helps people regain their true memories, which must be drunk from an object that's important to them, and restores the cup from the shards. He then pours the potion in it for Belle and himself and has her drink it in a toast. Belle regains her memories and is reunited with Mr. Gold. Henry is kidnapped to Neverland by Greg and Tamara, leading Mr. Gold to join in on the journey there to rescue him in honor of Neal. While he believes the only way to save Henry from the villainous Peter Pan is to sacrifice his own life, Regina suggests that there must be a way to contain their nemesis. Mr. Gold has just the item for the job, except the weapon itself, is sitting in his pawnshop in Storybrooke, so Regina barters with a mermaid, Ariel, to retrieve it. Ariel is sent off to Storybrooke with a request from Mr. Gold to give Belle a magically enchanted sand dollar. Once the item reaches Belle's hands, she activates it to project an image of Mr. Gold along with a specific message from him. He informs her that she can indeed find the necessary item to defeat Pan "with the strength of their love". The riddle puzzles Belle until she thinks of the one item that is symbolic of the wear and tears their love has been through, which is the chipped cup. Unsure what to do with the cup, she places it back in the cupboard on a saucer; triggering a spell to open a hidden compartment on the floor. Inside, Belle finds Pandora's Box. While Merida takes a break, the chipped cup is sitting in front of Gold, who's tied up. He reaches for the cup and kisses it before whispering "I'm sorry Belle" and smashes the cup so that he can use one of the pieces to break his ropes. It's last seen in shards when Merida and Emma find that he escaped. In the Edge of Realms, after Mr. Gold and Belle build themselves a new home there, they decorate the inside of the house, with the chipped cup being one of the items placed on display. Following Belle's death, Mr. Gold has the chipped cup placed on her coffin. Somehow, the chipped cup ends up in Hyperion Heights while the curse is in effect. When Tilly starts to regain memories of her old life, she leads Weaver to an alley shed and shows him the cup in an attempt to jolt him into remembering his true love. Weaver is confused and instead points out that it's just a chipped cup. Growing frantic that he is not waking up as he should be, Tilly makes a grab for Weaver's gun and points it at him. Weaver questions why she is doing this, to which she angrily reveals he told her to. Tilly then shoots him, and upon seeing Weaver collapse in a pool of his own blood, she is so shocked by her own actions that she drops the cup, shattering it into pieces. Weaver later attempts to fix the chipped cup. ''Beauty and the Beast'' (2017) Chip appears in the 2017 live-action remake, portrayed by Nathan Mack. Chip has a British accent like his mother in this adaptation. His role at the palace is fairly similar to the original film, with his movement of hopping around replaced, with moving around by rolling on his saucer. His role on the climax was changed by not following Belle back to the village when she leaves to save Maurice and instead participated himself into a battle with his fellow castle staff against the invading villagers led by Gaston. Printed Media ''As Old as Time (A Twisted Tale) The novel ''As Old as Time (A Twisted Tale) depicts an alternate chain of events from the moment that Belle makes contact with the rose. This includes the revelation that, when he was a child, the Beast's favorite servant was Alaric Potts, the stable-master and Mrs. Potts' husband, although he died so long ago that Chip cannot remember him. Alaric was old friends with Maurice and Frederic before Alaric was killed by Frederic when he was discovered smuggling magic-users out of the kingdom in response to the current persecution by the Beast's parents. After Belle and the Beast discover Alaric's body in the stables, they also discover his journal, where he writes about the birth of his son 'Charles' and wonders if he will become involved with Maurice's daughter given Alaric's own preference for older women, reinforcing how time has been frozen for those transformed by the curse. Although Chip attends the funeral for his father, who is buried in the graveyard for royalty, he is presented as being somewhat awkward in the funeral, aware that he should feel sad about the death but removed from his natural grief as he never really knew his father. At the story's conclusion, the Beast sacrifices a chance to return to his human form so that his servants can be restored after the curse turns them completely into the objects they resemble, allowing Chip to become human again with his mother. Video game appearances ''Kingdom Hearts II Chip appears in ''Kingdom Hearts II, but is only seen with his mother. Chip is the only character in Beast's Castle that doesn't have a voice actor. Beast locked his servants in the dungeons after Xaldin came and tried to turn him into a Heartless. When Sora and the others came, they freed the servants and helped them save Beast from turning into a Heartless. Lumière and the others showed them a short cut to the Beast's room. Upon Sora's return, the Beast and Belle were having a party when Xaldin reappeared and took the Beast's enchanted rose. All that Chip could do was to observe the victory. After the events of Kingdom Hearts II, Chip presumably returned to his human form after the spell was broken. In the original Kingdom Hearts, Chip makes a cameo in the Deep Jungle (a world based off the film Tarzan). Like the film, the world has a teacup and teapot resembling Chip and Mrs. Potts. Musical Chip appears in a much smaller role in the musical, omitting the scene where he rescues Belle and Maurice from the cellar, for example, due to the technical and practical limitations. He is seen as a disembodied head shaped like a teacup that's on a cart covered by a tablecloth pushed around by Mrs. Potts. In one scene he is a puppet on a tray that is carried by Mrs. Potts. He kicks off the number "Human Again", mentioning the hope he feels when Belle and the Beast begin to form a friendship which the rest of the castle staff agree they feel too. His brothers and sisters are not seen, nor are they mentioned, thus it can be assumed in this variation he is an only child. The character was originated on Broadway by Brian Press, with a notable replacement being Nick Jonas. Disney Parks Disneyland Resort Chip can be spotted in Tarzan's Treehouse in Disneyland. Walt Disney World Magic Kingdom, Chip's likeness can be seen on the sign of Mrs. Potts' Cupboard Ice Cream. Also in the Magic Kingdom, Chip appears in Once Upon a Time, where Mrs. Potts tells him bedtime stories of classic Disney tales. In the Disney's Hollywood Studios show Beauty and the Beast Live on Stage, Chip makes an appearance in the live show, living a similar role to his film appearance. Tokyo Disney Resort Chip also plays a starring role in the Tokyo Disneyland show, Once Upon a Time, alongside Mrs. Potts. Concept art suggests that Chip is set to appear in Enchanted Tale of Beauty and the Beast in Fantasyland. Shanghai Disneyland In Shanghai, Chip can be seen alongside his mother during Belle and Beast's scene in Voyage to the Crystal Grotto. He is also featured as part of Belle's wall carving display inside of Enchanted Storybook Castle. Gallery Trivia *In his teacup form, he has a chip on his head. As a human, this manifests as a chipped tooth. *According to part 2 of "Lyrical Love", Chip is Mrs. Potts' twelfth child. *Although Chip and his siblings are implied to be of British descent (due to their mother's accent and "Potts" being a British name), he speaks with an American accent in the animated film. *Both of Chip's voice actors from the animated films have had a role in Kingdom Hearts II: Bradley Michael Pierce (his original voice actor) provided additional voices, while Haley Joel Osment (who voiced him in the sequel) is the voice of Sora. *Because Chip was alive when the Enchantress cursed the Beast's Castle, it is likely that he did not age during that time period. References es:Chip (La Bella y la Bestia) fr:Zip it:Chicco ru:Чип Поттс sv:Chip Category:Beauty and the Beast characters Category:Disney characters Category:Kingdom Hearts characters Category:Characters in Disney parks Category:Singing characters Category:Heroes Category:Males Category:Characters Category:Characters in video games Category:Fantasmic characters Category:House of Mouse characters Category:Kids Category:Anthropomorphic characters Category:Objects Category:Characters Under Spells Category:Kilala Princess characters Category:Animated characters Category:Magical Objects Category:Once Upon a Time objects Category:Transformed characters Category:Live-action characters Category:Characters in the Disney animated features canon Category:Disney Crossy Road characters Category:Disney Magic Kingdoms characters Category:Disney on Ice characters Category:French characters Category:TV Animation characters Category:Siblings